honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mission of Honor
Cover art Cover present on Amazon - Eridani Edict violated?--dotz 20:18, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Holy fuckin shit! Sure looks like it... -- SaganamiFan 21:02, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::It seems Oyster Bay was screwed (mission against Mesa, reluctant SL?).--dotz 09:55, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::The cover art doesn't really make much sense, seems like a cut together of several scenes and themes. The space station could be Hephaestus or Vulcan, but what hits the planet looks more like beams than like debris clusters. -- SaganamiFan 06:58, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Honor's inisignia of rank on the cover (according to Polish Jayne's): * collar - Admiral, * epaulet - Admiral over Fleet (mistake) * sleeve - Admiral/Fleet Admiral It seems she is no longer acting Fleet Admiral, Home Fleet, CO. Rather mere Admiral (with her fleet?) and some mission.--dotz 21:06, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Snippets talk Link to forums.davidweber.net: * spoilers--dotz 10:13, December 30, 2009 (UTC) * snippets --dotz 11:13, February 6, 2010 (UTC) HH13 - SI3 - WS3 ideas Sollies # Did Commander Hago Shavarshyan killed Crandall? (police investigation story - IMO assasin in his staff planted earlier)--dotz 19:25, March 19, 2010 (UTC) # Will Fleet Admiral Massimo Filareta be forced by nanotechs to order the attack against the RHN in the Manticore System and than a suicide will occur to him? (more than one-salvo battle?) An assasin in staff rather.--dotz 10:00, February 18, 2010 (UTC) # Will post-Filareta SLN intervention fleet be armed with Technodyne's towing pods? Will it ever move?--dotz 23:05, February 11, 2010 (UTC) # Marine rebel in Filareta or post-Filareta fleet?--dotz 19:34, March 23, 2010 (UTC) # Commodore Thornegrave, Jean Bart's ATO and two junior intelligence officers form Earth awarded somewhen due to their assesments? # Rear Admiral Luis Rozsak should decommission his old ships (War Harvests and Morrigans)--dotz 09:21, February 28, 2010 (UTC) # Rear Admiral Rozsak supported by Solarian Marines (warships seized by them?) - "remember Boniface" - sephoy option; Marine POWs on Spindle opt for Maya Sector when the League will broke? (10% of captured complements - 40.000 troops - Stars at War scenario?) # Manticore and Maya support anti-OFS revolts organized by the Mesan Alignment.--dotz 21:21, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Mesan Alignment # It would be very easy to nuke Torch with wormhole from Mannerheim and Darius space (and RTN blow up).--dotz 09:09, February 12, 2010 (UTC) # Part of the RTN blown up.--dotz 20:49, February 27, 2010 (UTC), but... # Darius and Mesa - ruled by slaves - join Torch - and another Wormhole Junction power appeares. Or Mesa joins Beowulf.--dotz 12:04, February 20, 2010 (UTC) # Mesa ruled by seccies. --dotz 06:03, April 8, 2010 (UTC) # Beowulf attacked by "mysteriuos" forces or open ultimatum given by the Mesan Alignment/Renassaince Factor.--dotz 19:11, March 20, 2010 (UTC) # Damien Harahap reappear with some dirty mission.--dotz 11:22, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Alliance # Yard dogs from Grendelsbane reemployed # 2nd FLT, RHN reactivated (even with given back prizes or part of them, probably rather useless for Manties and allies and never mentioned at HH12, on the other hand they were damaged)--dotz 20:02, February 16, 2010 (UTC) (My earlier idea for cause of war between Haven and Sollies was Havenite defensive treaty with Erewhon, and - indirectly - with Maya. --dotz 21:54, February 22, 2010 (UTC)) # Open battle RMN vs MAN (Honor's death ride). # sir Horace Harkness obtaines commission WO4 => OF4 (Lt. Commander) (HH20 - flag rank, HH22 - replaces Hemphill)--dotz 21:39, February 23, 2010 (UTC) (it is not necessary to give him ship command and separate with Tremaine - see Mercedes Brigham or Simon Chakrabarti) # so - Tremaine to 1st Space Lord (HH22)--dotz 08:45, March 13, 2010 (UTC) # battle of Tillerman (system defences described with div/81BCR detached - 2 BC - SI3, armed oposition mentioned)? --dotz 20:52, February 27, 2010 (UTC) # Talbott Quadrant Self Defence Forces supported with captured SLN destroyers and cruisers (anti-pirate platforms, relativelly low manpower demands, RTN members navies opearted cruisers; Talbott SDFs upgrades not mentioned yet/LACs only).--dotz 08:50, March 13, 2010 (UTC) # Masada reintgrated - but what direction - SKM unit or unification with Grayson (next generations of educated Masadans? genetic failure treated? Desperate demand on yard workforce in Grayson)?--dotz 19:15, March 20, 2010 (UTC) # SEM consolidated - Silesian affairs --dotz 20:04, April 7, 2010 (UTC) # Alliance needs its own Bolthole.--dotz 23:17, April 7, 2010 (UTC) # New drive implemented earlier by Haven (SKM has no yards).--dotz 06:04, April 8, 2010 (UTC) How about some ideas for HHA5 # The story behind how Honor and Nimitz met and her visit to Bright Waters central nest. # The story behind Honor busting that slave center. # Saganami's campaine prior to the Battle of Carson and the battle. # The story of Manpower's attack on Montaguens mansion. # Abigale Hearn's first command in the RMN or GSN. --John964 02:42, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::1 - 4 look just like some undescribed things from past.--dotz 12:04, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::So are Hard way home, Queen's Gambit, What Price Dreams, The Stray, Ms. Midshipwoman Harrington and A Beautiful Friendship. Plus several that have no relevence to the story line like Deck Load Strike and A Grand Tour. ::::The Saganami Campaign would be interesting (something like "the man behind the legend"). I'd also love to know more about DuQuesne... -- SaganamiFan 09:42, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::There is something called DW's technical bible - history of Maya on my talk page, as well as RMN's rank system (one deleted from Wikipedia probably) are claimed to be part of it.--dotz 18:38, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ARC version Inconsistencies Here's what doesn't seem to make sense in the ARC version. Likely to be changed/corrected in final editing. * Henry Prestwick is described as having retired as Chancellor of Grayson around 1920 PD; the character died in the destruction of HMS Queen Adrienne in HH9. * Stanley Hurskainen is said to run the Republic of Mannerheim, but the Hurskainen genotype is said to have been placed in the Visigoth System, which is run by the Hitchcock genotype. ad 1 - another Henry Prestwick? (the question is was any Chancellor refered after HH9 disaster) ad 2 - Hurskainens would origin from Visigoth --dotz 09:05, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Another man named Henry Prestwick who also served in the same office for a long time? Seems unlikely... -- SaganamiFan 09:36, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Cloned :)--dotz 10:44, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Alignment agent! :-)) -- SaganamiFan 10:46, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Just back up copy.--dotz 10:01, February 18, 2010 (UTC)